


One more night

by Venicebtch



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Based on a Maroon 5 Song, F/M, Inspired by Dolph Ziggler, WWE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venicebtch/pseuds/Venicebtch
Summary: She keeps telling herself that it's the last time yet when the night comes she always goes back to him.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	One more night

I woke up next to him…. again. The last time it happened I told myself it would be the last time.. like the week before.. and the week before that. Why do I always give in for him? I don’t know, I just can’t help it. I’m surprised that he is still asleep next to me considering that he is always the first one awake and sometimes he even isn’t here anymore. I feel him stretch and turn my head to look at him, damn he is so handsome in the soft morning light.

“Hey you’re already awake ?” he softly speaks as he turns to face me, I know what’s coming next, it’s always like that and as much as I am completely okay with it, it’s too early to deal with anything else than some more hours of sleep.

“Yeah crazy right ? It feels weird to wake up with you still in my bed. You know where the keys are and you know the code for the front entrance just don’t make too much noise it’s early”.

“Oh wow you’re kicking me out ? How nice of you, I rather you asleep than awake so I can leave without having to talk to you.” He smirks and sits down on the side of the bed as he starts to gather his things that were laying next to the bed. Between us it has always been like that, always bickering at each other even though it was never mean and we never even fought. It was just our way of showing affection to each other, I guess.

“Oh please we’ve been doing this long enough for us to skip the fake morning courtesy with the awkward silence between two sips of coffee.” He already has his boxers back on as I settled once again in bed, taking his spot and sighing contently. He disappeared to the bathroom and came out 20 minutes later with his hair in a bun ready to conquer the world. I couldn’t say the same about me, it’s still too early for me and after all it was Saturday, I had nothing better to do today. He let out a small laugh as he saw me.

“Hey, thanks for last night… I’ll be busy most of the week so… yeah I don’t know… just… you know where to find me if you need me.” He winked at the last part.

I roll my eyes and chuckle “yeah no problem, just be safe and kill it as usual.”

“You know I always do. Bye” and just like that he was gone. It can seem weird, even harsh to some people but that was our way of functioning with each other. No string attached, we have fun together, we sleep together and that’s it. He is not a stranger, I know him, I even know him more than he thinks. I know how much of a great guy he is, he has this facade of being an asshole that doesn’t care about anything but he does and I know that he has a big heart. But I won’t lie, that attitude of his is probably what made me cave in at first. And his face. And that body. He looks like he was carved in marble, how could I resist?

It’s been a little while now that we’ve been doing this. I met him one night at a bar where I was with some friends and one of them appeared to be his brother, we had some drinks and started to be friends then one night it just happened, then it happened again. I just wasn’t ready for a relationship and little did I know he isn’t the type to do relationship so it wasn’t going to go further than that and we just kept going knowing where we stand. We don’t have a label, we’re not “sexfriends”, not a couple, just two adults having fun. We often talk to each other and we see each other every now and then.

I haven’t seen him in approximatively three weeks now, he messaged me two days ago saying that he’ll be in town and if I wanted we could meet up or something, his words. As usual I agreed, I can never say no to him it, makes me laugh when I think about it. I keep telling myself that I’ll only stay with him one more night. It was a Thursday so I was working that day, around 2PM he sent me a text saying “hey just landed, what are you up to ? Drinks on me tonight won’t be free till 8 tho” I rolled my eyes when I read this, I still had to work tomorrow so getting drinks tonight was not the best idea. I replied “I’m working, you know, the thing regular people do and hmm… no” I left my phone on my desk, I had some work to do after all, I only saw his replies an hour later which said “oh yeah my bad Andrea Sachs and this wasn’t a question.” The other text read “I’ll get you home before midnight don’t worry” I shook my head and laugh “Okay, same place I suppose ?” he replied confirming it but added “no but seriously just want to get some drinks with you, it’s been a while”.

I carried on with my day then at 8 PM I was on my way to meet him, a little late, as usual, when I received a text “hey sorry I’m gonna be late, put the tab on the room 345” and this is exactly what I did, I sat down at the bar, ordered myself a drink while waiting for him. He wasn’t really late to be honest, he arrived like fifteen minutes later which made me chuckle in my head, he apologized for being late even if he barely was meanwhile I’m always late and I rarely warn him. Oops. As he sat with me he ordered his drink, he looked really good in his suit and tie, by suit and tie I mean black jeans with a dress shirt, a tie and a blazer, classy but not too much, his typical style. He asked how my day was and explained what he did. During the conversation he stopped and said “I never really asked you, what do you do? I mean I know that you are an assistant and that you work for a beauty thing but..” I chuckled, yes I am an assistant and I work in a beauty company “well I make and answer phone calls, emails, meetings, I sometimes sign contracts with partners and when the boss isn’t there I basically do his job, I’m like the less important boss I just don’t take any important decisions” he raised his brows “wow impressive, do you like it ? You like to be in charge ?” he brought his glass to his lips and lingered it there before taking a sip making the ice clink. I gave him a small smirk before replying “yeah I do… I really like my job..” I gave him an innocent look as he winked.

Some time passed of us just drinking and chatting, I was starting to get tipsy and it was starting to get late, I should go back home to bed but…

“I said I’d bring you back home for midnight but it’s already midnight so.. I don’t think you’re allowed back in now.” I giggled while getting up “I guess I’m gonna have to find a place to sleep, that’s unfortunate. Or I can break in by a window or something.” We were already getting out of the bar and in the hotel hallway when he said “well what a coincidence, I appear to have a room in this specific place so you won’t have to sleep on a bench somewhere.” I laughed but then he stopped, he had a darker look in his eyes, I was already flustered, I’ve been all night, he lowly asked me “are you coming with me ?” and that’s all it took, I nodded and we were already on our way to his room. It was just the both of us in the elevator, he softly grabbed my ass and kissed me as I kissed him back even harder. We made it to his room, he slid the key card in the door, his jacket was gone the second we stepped in, our clothes quickly following. The sheets and his hands were soft on my body all night long.

That night I wasn’t home for midnight.

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_  
_That I'll only stay with you one more night_  
_And I know I said it a million times_  
_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the song "One more night" by Maroon 5


End file.
